


Change

by Gray_Skies_Rising



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, It’s humor at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Skies_Rising/pseuds/Gray_Skies_Rising
Summary: Dick loses a bet.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Justice League & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my docs for over a year so I decided to post it.
> 
> Warnings: one (1) swear

Batman was one of the founding members of the Justice League.

The League has been operational for nearly two decades.

Batman had also kept his identity a secret, except for a few like Superman and Wonder Woman (even then it was in extreme circumstances that led to  _ very  _ thorough confidentiality contacts afterwards), for just as long.

He was also an enigma.

Nobody knew anything except the most basic of facts about him.

He was a serious man who took little bullshit and had backup plans for his backup plans. He could spar with the strongest and most skilled members of the League and still come out on top (everyone agreed that it was absolutely terrifying to see him use those skills on the battlefield).

All while claiming to be nothing but human.

Everyone was at least a little afraid of the Gotham Bat.

So when Nightwing, a relatively new hero based in Blüdhaven that mainly works with the Justice Leagues younger counterparts, walks into a League meeting, slams a Twenty in front of Batman, says, “Keep the change B, keep the fucking change,” and leaves without further comment or any acknowledgment, the League members where quite shocked. Nobody had ever had the courage to talk to the Dark Knight like that.

Batman didn’t even stop his lecture about the proper use of the extra screens in the monitor room, just slipped the bill in one of his many pouches on his belt like it was a normal, everyday occurrence and asked, “Any questions?”

Every hand flew up.

“About the meeting.”

Every hand went down.

“Good, meeting adjourned,”

Batman was gone before anyone could even think about asking the question on everyone’s mind.

_What the hell just happened?_


End file.
